Video Games Awesome
Video Games Awesome unlike Fraser's Awesome Video Games show is about reviewing and playing more modern games on various consoles. Episodes *Super Mario Galaxy (June 12th, 2010) *Diplomatic Immunity! (June 19th, 2010) *'Splosion Man! (June 26th, 2010) *Scene It Twilight! (July 3rd, 2010) *Alan Wake (July 17th, 2010) *Cooperative Doom (July 24th, 2010) *Harley Davidson Road Trip (July 31st, 2010) *Let's Play Ballerina! (August 7th, 2010) *Wii Music (August 14th, 2010) *Deadliest Warrior (August 21st, 2010) *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World: The Game (August 28th, 2010) *Limbo (September 5th, 2010) *Retro City Rampage (September 11th, 2010) *Bastion (September 12th, 2010) *Super Meat Boy! - PAX 2010 (September 14th, 2010) *Fowl Space - PAX 2010 (September 17th, 2010) *Bit.Trip Beat! (September 18th, 2010) *Red Dead Poker! (September 19th, 2010) *Halo Reach! (September 26th, 2010) *Dead Rising 2 (October 3rd, 2010) *Exploding Zombie Heads! (October 7th, 2010) *NBA JAM! (October 9th, 2010) *Juggernaut! (October 16th, 2010) *Kirby's Epic Yarn (October 23rd, 2010) *Guilty Party! (October 28th, 2010) *Undead Nightmare! (November 7th, 2010) *EarthBound is AWESOME! (November 9th, 2010) *Live! (November 13th, 2010) *Video Games AWESOME LIVE! - Part 2 (November 14th, 2010) *GoldenEye Wii! (November 21st, 2010) *Literal Golden Sun (November 26th, 2010) *Donkey Kong Country Returns (December 3rd, 2010) *Call of Duty: Black Ops (December 6th, 2010) *Xbox Avatars (December 31st, 2010) *Kinect Adventures is AWESOME! (January 5th, 2011) *Meaty Boss Battle! (January 9th, 2011) *Kinect Hacked Boobies (January 12th, 2011) *Need for Speed is AWESOME! (January 16th, 2011) *Back to the Future (January 19th, 2011) *Little Big Planet 2 is AWESOME! (January 23rd, 2011) *Minecraft is AWESOME! (January 26th, 2011) *Bulletstorm Demo is AWESOME! (January 30th, 2011) *Duke Nukem Forever (January 31st, 2011) *Scary Boobs, Carmageddon, and more! (February 2nd, 2011) *Little Big Planet 2 - Victoria's Laboratory (February 18th, 2011) *Duty Calls is AWESOME! (February 21st, 2011) *Babysitting Mama is AWESOME! (February 25th, 2011) *5th Annual FANstravaganza LIVE! (February 28th, 2011) *Minecraft Server Tour (March 4th, 2011) *Minecraft Server - Old Port (March 5th, 2011) *Bulletstorm is AWESOME! (March 11th, 2011) *Minecraft AWESOME! LIVE build! (March 14th, 2011) *Mortal Kombat Demo is AWESOME! (March 15th, 2011) *Minecraft AWESOME! LIVE Build! – Part II (March 18th, 2011) *Chick Chick Boom (March 21st, 2011) *Old West Minecraft Build Challenge! (March 25th, 2011) *MvC 3 is AWESOME! (March 28th, 2011) *Minecraft Wolves is AWESOME! (April 2nd, 2011) *You Don't Know Jack is AWESOME! (April 4th, 2011) *Minecraft AWESOME! Far East! (April 8th, 2011) *Castle Crashers is (are?) AWESOME! (April 15th, 2011) *Minecraft Kombat! (April 18th, 2011) *Giant Crater LIVE Build! (April 22nd, 2011) *Mortal Kombat Fatality Fanfest! (April 25th, 2011) *Minecraft Atlantis! (April 29th, 2011) *You Don't Know Jack LIVE! (May 2nd, 2011) *Little Big Planet 2 - World 3 is AWESOME! (May 7th, 2011) *Little Big Planet 2: Avalonia (May 9th, 2011) *L.A. Noire is AWESOME! (May 21st, 2011) *Portal is AWESOME! (May 23rd, 2011) *Giant Minecraft World! (May 30th, 2011) *E3 2011 - Nintendo is AWESOME! (June 9th, 2011) *E3 Microsoft is BORING! (but hilarious) (June 10th, 2011) *E3 - Sony is AWESOME! (June 13th, 2011) *Duke Nukem is AWESOME! ...but his game is AWFUL! (June 14th, 2011) *Super Mario RPG is AWESOME! (June 17th, 2011) *Alice: Madness Returns is AWESOME! (July 2nd, 2011) *Mario Kart Wii is AWESOME! (July 7th, 2011) *Dr. Suess Minecraft (July 16th, 2011) *Portal 2 is AWESOME! (July 23rd, 2011) *Minecraft Awesome Future! (August 1st, 2011) *Catherine is AWESOME! (August 3rd, 2011) *Catherine Kouples Co-op Kontinues (August 9th, 2011) *Catherine Konclusion (August 17th, 2011) *Ms. Splosion Man is AWESOME! (August 24th, 2011) *Bomberman Ultra is Awesome! (August 31st, 2011) *Post PAX 2011 Wrap! (September 10th, 2011) *Turtles in Time is Awesome! (September 15th, 2011) *Minecraft Awesome - Futurama (September 17th, 2011) *Minecraft Awesome - The Simpsons (September 21st, 2011) *Gears of War 3 is AWESOME! (September 24th, 2011) *The Room - The Game is AWESOME! (September 28th, 2011) *Shadow of the Colossus is AWESOME! (October 3rd, 2011) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl is AWESOME! (October 4th, 2011) *The Binding of Isaac is AWESOME! (October 10th, 2011) *Batman: Arkham Asylum is AWESOME! (October 12th, 2011) *Amnesia - The Dark Descent is AWESOME! (October 15th, 2011) *Batman: Arkham City is AWESOME! (October 18th, 2011) *Minecraft Trick or Treating (October 19th, 2011) *Amnesia - The Dark Descent Conclusion (October 21st, 2011) *Batman: Arkham City Long Haul (October 22nd, 2011) *Left 4 Dead 2 is AWESOME! (October 25th, 2011) *Costume Quest ia AWESOME! (October 26th, 2011) *Luigi's Mansion is AWESOME! (October 28th, 2011) *Minecraft Halloween Awesome (October 30th, 2011) *Team Fortress AWESOME Halloween (October 31st, 2011) *Uncharted 3 is AWESOME! (November 2nd, 2011) *Batman: Arkham City Long Haul Conclusion (November 3rd, 2011) *Uncharted 3 Long Haul (November 5th, 2011) *Kirby's Return to Dream Land is AWESOME! (November 6th, 2011) *Uncharted 3 Conclusion! (November 7th, 2011) *Modern Warfare 3 is AWESOME! (November 10th, 2011) *Skyrim is Awesome (November 12th, 2011) *Minecraft Awesome Simpsons Part 2 (November 22nd, 2011) *Minecon was AWESOME! (November 24th, 2011) *Saints Row The Third is AWESOME! (November 26th, 2011) *Portal 2 Long Haul Conclusion (November 28th, 2011) *Minecraft Genesis! (November 29th, 2011) *Sonic Generations is AWESOME (December 3rd, 2011) *Skyward Sword is AWESOME! (December 6th, 2011) *Skyward Sword Long Haul! (December 10th, 2011) *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record is AWESOME! (December 13th, 2011) *Minecraft Christmas AWESOME! (December 22nd, 2011) *Team Fortress AWESOME! Smissmas Special! (December 24th, 2011) *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record is AWESOME! (December 27th, 2011) *Skyrimming Alone! (December 29th, 2011) *Heavy Rain is AWESOME! (January 19th, 2012) *Minecraft Expeditions (January 24th, 2012) *Four Swords is AWESOME! (March 13th, 2012) *Deadliest Warrior - Legends is AWESOME! (May 9th, 2012) *Kinect Star Wars is AWESOME! (May 20th, 2012) *Datura is AWESOME! (May 23rd, 2012) *Fez is AWESOME! (May 28th, 2012) *E3 2012 Extravaganza! (June 6th, 2012) *Lollipop Chainsaw is AWESOME! (June 13th, 2012) *Mark of the Ninja is AWESOME! (September 10th, 2012) Show and Trailer *Titty Tracking Your Mom’s Flagpole (and more)! (January 18th, 2011) *Show and Trailer LIVE! (May 16th, 2011) *PRE-E3 Show and Trailer! (June 6th, 2011) *Show and Trailer E3 2011 Roundup! (June 24th, 2011) *Show and Trailer Team Fortress 2 Special! (July 1st, 2011) *Show and Trailer LIVE! (July 19th, 2011) *Show and Trailer Saints Row The Third (November 14th, 2011) *Pre-Minecon Minecraft Show and Trailer (November 17th, 2011) *Pre-Three 2012 Show and Trailer (June 2nd, 2012) Links *Video Games Awesome! on TGWTG.com *Awesome Video Games official site Category:Content Category:Shows Category:Blistered Thumbs